Why It Happened
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: "I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that this had to happen. I have to protect my child and the clan and no one will get in my way." This is the re-write to my story 'How It Happened" Hope you enjoy.


~Sakura Pov~

It was a bad day in Konoha, well more like a bad year really. It just been crazy, first Gaara gets captured for his tailed beast, we find Sasuke but then he up and disappears and then there' the one problem I thought I'd never get the opportunity to have, being a mother. You're probably wondering how this happened, well this is how it started.

~Flashback Tsunade POV~

I shake my head and sigh for what seems like the tenth time in the last five minutes. I'm sitting here listening to this idiot Danzo talk about bringing back the strongest clan this village has ever had. The Uchiha Clan. I can understand why he wants the Clan restored but honestly forcing a young Kunoichi to become pregnant just seems to harsh. After hearing the same crap for the last twenty minutes I finally set in.

"So IF I agree how do you plan to get these girls to actually agree and how will you get the sperm?" I ask sarcastically knowing full well how we will get the sperm.

"Well lady Hokage I think you already know how we get it. Thanks to Madara Uchiha one of the founders of this village, he wanted the Uchiha Clan to be an everlasting clan so he made all male Uchiha's from ages ten and over to freeze their sperm. This is been going on for decades, each leader more powerful than the other and doing as their ancestor once did." Danzo explained

I knew from then on out I wouldn't stand a chance of being able to stop this from becoming a reality. I knew everyone but the Hyuga would want this. And I was right the voting was unanimous with only the Hyuga and myself voting no. I know why they would want this, they all want to control the Uchiha Clan, learn their secrets and use them, but I was a set higher than these morons.

"Now I say we get every kunoichi in the hospital to get tested and then impregnate-" I stop Danzo from continuing.

"Actually Danzo, I already know who would be the perfect mother and would make strong children." I say and they all ask who, I say this with a smirk knowing full well that she won't be easily manipulated.

"My apprentice Sakura Haruno."

Whispers of agreement go around and my smirk widens as I see Danzo looking annoyed, he clearly knows my apprentice is not one to be messed with. With the agreement going forward I dismiss the council and get one of my anbu to get Sakura. I prepare myself for the argument that is sure to come with this.

~Time Skip~

~Sakura Pov~

For some reason I feel nervous. I've talked to my master for two years but for some reason I feel like something bad is going to be happening. I knock on her office door and enter. I smile at my master, but it quickly goes away when I see the serious expression on her face. I walk to the desk and stand up straight waiting for her to speak.

"Sakura, I have some unfortunate news for you but this was the only way that I knew that I could guarantee that the Uchiha clan would be safe." She says and I'm confused.

"Sakura there has been an unanimous vote to bring back the Uchiha clan." Tsunade explains the situation to me with Madara and how it involves me. I understand why my master has wanted me to do this, its to protect Sasuke's clan, I care about him so I will do everything in my power to protect him and his family so I agree to it.

"Are you sure Sakura? I know this isn't how you pictured it." Tsunade asks and I nod my head.

"Shishou honestly I don't think I'd ever get the chance to see Sasuke again, so I'll do this for him. Plus someone needs to look after and protect the Uchiha clan, I will do my best." I say to her.

I make my way out after I bow to her as a sign of respect, I leave with some paperwork that I need to take to the hospital with me. I make my way to the hospital with my heartbeat pumping fast knowing that I'll never be ready for this but I have to be strong.

I take a deep breath and my way into the hospital making my way to the secret room that has been set up. I knock on the door and Shizune opens it and leads me inside. We both quietly make our way around the room preparing for the procedure.

I lay down on the bed ready for this to happen. Shizune looks at me with doubt on her face and I nod at her. And just like the procedure is over I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding and stand up and put my pants back on.

"Now Sakura as you know you need to take the next few days off, be careful with what you eat and no exercising or training, come back in three days and we will get the results back." Shizune says and I nod my head, thanking her I leave and make my way home.

I know this is going to be a long three days. The first was filled with me doing the rest of the paper work that I haven't been able to do for my work at the hospital. The second day was giving my home a really good clean, I haven't been able to do that in awhile. The third was filled talking with Hinata, we spent time together and just talked about anything and everything, but mainly about Naruto.

Finally it was the fourth day, the day I get my results back. I dress, eat a healthy meal and leave my home making my way there slowly not wanting to strain myself. I get to the hospital and make my way to the reception and check myself in. I was told that Shizune is busy and the wait will be ten minutes, so thankfully I brought the paper work from home here so I make my way up to my office and put the paperwork there. Once I come back I see that Shizune is waiting for me.

We get into the room where I will be getting tested with an ultrasound. I lay down and reveal my stomach.

"The gel really is cold" I say with a laugh and Shizune joins me. After a few seconds of looking the next few words that come out of Shizune's mouth would change my life.

"Congratulations Sakura, you're pregnant." She says. And just like that, I was in love.

~End of Flashback~

It's been an amazing six months since then and I had all of my friends support, no more than Naruto and Hinata's, they have just been amazing. I currently live in Sasuke's house the Uchiha Manor, I am surrounded by Anbu that change every seven hours. But all I know is that someone has said something and now the rest of the world knows that there is going to be an Uchiha heir very soon, that means that I am going to be targeted by everyone but my allies. But I do know one thing, Sasuke and his brother Itachi will know as well, which means I have to protect my unborn child.


End file.
